


Hell's Bells

by magician



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Ficlet, Holidays, M/M, TS Secret Santa 2016, The Sentinel Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magician/pseuds/magician
Summary: Being sick sucks for a sentinel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2016 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days for the prompt "bells"

Blair hurried into the loft, carrying chicken soup from Schwartz' deli. He was hoping it would entice Jim to eat.  
  
Jim had the cold from hell. Moreover, the constant sneezing, nasal drip and fever had made him a bear. Simon, not wanting everyone to be sick for Christmas, ordered Jim home to recuperate. "Sandburg, he's the love of your life, not mine. Take him home," Simon directed, with a sympathetic smile.  
  
Blair had tried everything, from homeopathic remedies to over-the-counter preparations. He'd added massages and hot showers.  He'd even given Jim a blow job, hoping the endorphins would help. The soup was his latest stab.  
  
He heard Jim moaning and ran upstairs. Jim was half-asleep, tossing and turning. A pillow covered his head and two white noise generators were running full blast. Blair gently touched him. "Jim, what's wrong?"  
  
"Hurts," Jim whispered hoarsely.  
  
"What hurts? Tell me what's hurting you."  
  
"Bells. It's the bells."  
  
Blair was stumped. He hadn't seen a Salvation Army bell ringer in their neighborhood and they were nowhere near a church. "Please, Jim. Wake up and tell me what bells are hurting you."  
  
"The bakery downstairs. Every time someone goes in or out the door, the bell rings."  
  
"And the white noise generators aren't helping?"  
  
"No. Wanted to leave... too nauseous and dizzy to drive. Blair, help me." Jim reduced to begging pierced Blair's heart.  
  
"I will, babe. Just hold on a little longer."  
  
Blair knew they needed to leave immediately. He packed clothes and food, then called Simon to borrow his cabin. Twenty minutes later, they were on the road. An hour after that, Blair was helping Jim into bed. The cabin had been a real find. The property butted up against state land, so it was nestled in acres of pristine forest. The recent snows had deadened any sounds, and Blair could already see Jim was in less distress. By the time he brought in their supplies and locked up for the night, Jim was asleep. Blair stripped to his boxers and gratefully crawled in beside Jim.  
  
In the morning, Blair woke to the smell of coffee. Jim was making toast and scrambled eggs, looking better than he had all week. "Thanks, babe, for getting me here.  I can't believe how much better I feel. It's like a miracle."  
  
"What happened? You haven't been that sensitized to noise since you had your ears cleaned."  
  
Jim shrugged. "A combination of things, I think. People buying holiday treats means the bakery is busier, so the bell rings more. I was home instead of being at work, so I heard it more. Being sick made it less tolerable."  
  
"Or possibly having your senses bombarded all the time is taking a toll." Blair hesitated. "Maybe we should move out of the city."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, that seems a little drastic. I had a cold and just got overwhelmed, that's all. I love where we live."  
  
"I do, too, but our health is important."  
  
"Okay, okay." Jim looked out the kitchen window at the natural beauty around them. "Maybe we could get a place like this, to get away for the weekends? Great for some R&R."  
  
Blair recognized the diversion, but was willing to let it go. It was a beautiful day and Jim was on the mend. "Okay," Blair conceded, giving Jim a light kiss. "How about a walk after breakfast? I expect the only sounds we'll hear are birdsong."


End file.
